Nise kirai
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Sesshoumaru tidak pernah mengambil minat pada youkai lain. Terutama setengah berkembang biak, hanyou. Atau lebih tepatnya saudara tirinya. Kelahiran dari putri manusia yang dipilih oleh Lord Inu No Taisho. Tidak pernah, bahkan ia sangat membenci hanyou itu. Namun itu berubah ketika hari itu ... terjadi. SessInu Inucest RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha bukan milikku**

**Pair : SessInu**

**Rated : T, tapi dapat berubah M**

* * *

Sesshoumaru tidak pernah mengambil minat pada _youkai_ lain.

Terutama setengah berkembang biak, _hanyou_. Atau lebih tepatnya saudara tirinya. Kelahiran dari putri manusia yang dipilih oleh Lord Inu No Taisho.

Tidak pernah, bahkan ia sangat membenci _hanyou_ itu.

Namun itu berubah ketika hari itu ... terjadi.

* * *

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari tenang seperti biasanya. Di mana Rin dan Jaken berteduh di bawah pohon bersama AhUn. Mereka menikmati matahari pagi dan bersantai sambil menikmati makan mereka.

Tidak jauh dari mereka. Sesshoumaru telah bersandar santai pada pohon besar tua. Ia duduk diam dan sesekali hanya mengawasi mereka dari sudut matanya.

Sesshoumaru kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tubuh santainya membiarkan pikiranya jauh berkelana. Tanpa seizinnya pikirannya kembali pada siulet berambut silver.

Siapa lagi jika bukan hanyou kurang ajar?

Ya, Inuyasha telah mengganjal pikirannya. Tapi entah mengapa Sesshoumaru tidak bisa menentukan apa yang lebih mengganggu dirinya. Entah itu keberadaan Inuyasha atau seluruh sikapnya atau lebih tepat perkataannya.

Pikirannya melayang kembali pada pertemuan terakhir saat memusnahkan Naraku. Di mana Inuyasha menolongnya dari serangan terakhir Naraku yang mematikan.

Pedang Inuyasha telah memblokir serangan mematikan itu. Kemudian secepat itu terjadi gerakan berikutnya cukup mengejutkan Sesshoumaru.

Tanpa diduga tangan Inuyasha yang hangat dan lembut telah bersedia meliputi tangan Sesshoumaru. Tangan inuyasha yang lebih kecil dari Sesshoumaru mengeratkan pegangannya. Dengan percaya diri Inuyasha meminta persetujuan Sesshoumaru.

"Mari bersama, kita hancurkan Naraku dengan serangan terakhir." Ucap Inuyasha dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dan dorongan kepercayaan yang diberikan Sesshoumaru juga mengayunkan pedang di tangannya.

Dengan kekuatan gabungan _inu _bersaudaraitu telah mengahasilkan badai energi mematikan yang mengoyak lingkungan dan tubuh sekarat Naraku.

Semuannya berakhir.

Namun Inuyasha belum melepaskan genggaman tangan Sesshoumaru.

Senyum inuyasha terukir tulus di bibir merah jambu miliknya. Inuyasha tersenyum pada Sesshoumaru. "Ini adalah akhir dari kerja sama kita _Aniki._ Terima kasih."

Inuyasha melepaskan tangannnya.

Hati Sesshoumaru berdebar. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan sesak. Tubuh Sessoumaru kaku dan tak bergerak.

Dengan pandangan terakhir kalinya, Inuyasha berlari menjauh meninggalkan.

Untuk beberapa saat Sesshoumaru hanya tertegun. Kemudian secara bertahap kepalannya berpaling ke samping.

Surai perak panjang yang bergoyang diterpa angin saat berlari. Haori merah miliknya bergerak anggun mengikuti gerakkanya. Inuyasha berlari kencang dan kemudian menghilang diantara hutan.

Entah mengapa Sesshoumaru ingin melihat kembali wajah dengan senyum lembut Inuyasha.

.

* * *

.

Sesshoumaru mematahkan akar kulit kayu di mana ia menyandarkan tangannya. Jari-jari dengan kuku panjang menggali lebih dalam dan menghancurkan permukaan kayu lebih.

Sesshoumaru tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan itu memuakkan.

Rasanya ia ingin mengancurkan dan meremukkan segalanya dengan cakar beracunnya. Sesshoumaru merasakan amarah yang menggelegak di bawah kulitnya. Panas, marah dan benci sungguh tak tertahankan. Segera Sesshoumaru ingin memadamkan amarhnya ini dengan bermandikan darah.

Seperti api panas yang ingin dipadamkan. Bukan air yang akan memadamkan api. Namun air berganti menjadi darah yang menyebar dan mengalir dari tubuh lemah yang terkoyak keganasan tangan bercakar.

Ide itu memukul kepala Sesshoumaru cepat.

Mengapa ia tidak menghilangkannya saja ketika ia bisa melakukkanya mudah. Setelah semua ia adalah Daiyoukai terkuat.

Ia akan membunuh Inuyasha. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mencoba sungguh-sungguh membunuh hanyou yang setengah saudarannya. Kerhormatan untuk mendiang Inu no Taisho sangat dihargai keberadaanya oleh Sesshoumaru.

Namun jika keberadaan Inuyasha adalah penyebab rasa membingungkan ini semakin besar.

Tentu saja. Sesshoumaru akan membunuh Inuyasha.

Tidak, dia harus membunuh Inuyasha.

Dengan begini perasaan aneh dan memuakkan mungkin menghilang. Ya pasti menghilang.

Sesshoumaru kemudian dengan elegan berdiri. Langkah ringan tanpa suara meninggalkan diam-diam. Ia memanggil awan putih dan kemudian terbang, menghilang diantara tebalnya awan.

"Jaken-sama..." Rin memanggil.

Jaken memandang wajah Rin yang terdiam, mengentikan memakan ika bakarnya. "Apa Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama meninggalkan kita lagi." Kata Rin polos.

Jaken kemudian panik dan berlari seengah merengek ke sana kemari sambil memanggil-manggil nama tuan Daiyoukai yang pergi.

Lin memutar matanya.

.

.

TBC

N/A Yonde kurete arigatō/Terima kasih sudah membaca...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya bukan milikku.**

**Pair : SessInu**

**Rated : T, tapi dapat berubah M**

.

.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan memenuhi garis kuat yang ditakdirkan. Terus berulang dan saling menggantikan menuju keseimbangan. Matahari akan segera menghilang dan dunia kehilangan cahayanya untuk sementara.

Namun untuk seorang _hanyou_ hari ini bukanlah hari seperti hari biasanya. Ini adalah waktu di mana bulan baru muncul dan mengakibatkan dia menjadi manusia.

Dan terjadi.

Inuyasha kehilangan kekuatannya bersamaan cahaya matahari yang semakin tenggelam di antara bukit.

Desir kekuatan _inu hanyou_ perlahan menghilang di bawah kulitnya. Taring dan cakar telah memendek perlahan. Surai silver panjangnya bertahap berubah menjadi _raven_ hitam. Telinga inu menghilang. Di bawah kelopak mata yang tertutup, iris emas telah berganti menjadi _amethyst_ gelap. Ketajaman seluruh indranya menghilang dan digantikan indra yang normal.

Inuyasha menjadi manusia.

"Cih... sialan." Inuyasha membuka mata. Inuyasha tidak puas dengan perasaan lemah tubuhnya yang sekarang manusia. Pedang ayahnya, Tessaiga tidak lagi berguna di tangannya. Mustahil ia bertahan lama dalam keadaan manusia sekarang. Apalagi membela diri dari ancaman siluman ganas yang siap menyergap dalam gelap.

Memang siluman di wilayah ini cukup banyak. Tidak lama sebelum matahari terbenam dan ia masih menjadi _Hanyou. _Inuyasha telah berhasil menebas beberapa dari mereka yang menyergapnya di luar wilayah hutan terbuka.

Bahkan di dalam hutan Inuyasha telah menemui banyak lagi. Inuyasha telah bertarung dengan berbagai siluman ganas dari hutan ini.

Kebanyakan dari mereka menyerang bergerombol, namun Inuyasha mampu mengalahkannya dan sebagai efeknya ia merasa sedikit pegal dan lelah. Jelas saja entah berapa kali ia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas siluman yang berani menyerang. Dan sepanjang jalan entah berapa kali siluman melompat dan menerjangnya. Memang mungkin mereka 'siluman' mengira _hanyou _yang berjalan sendirian melintasi hutan adalah mangsa yang potensial.

Inuyasha memang berjalan sendirian memasuki hutan lebat ini.

Ia telah pergi dari teman-temannya dan desa Kaede. Inuyasha mengginginkan berpikir sejenak dan mendapatkan ruang bebas. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Kagome, Sango, dan anak rubah yang bernapas terus mengikuti sekitarnya.

Karena itu saat ini Inuyasha sendirian.

Namun sayangnya Inuyasha tidak mengingat saat tiba waktunya bulan baru. Inuyasha sudah terlanjur berlari terlalu jauh meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Sulit kembali ke tempat semula dengan keadaan ia yang sekarang manusia.

Namun Inuyasha mengingat jika Miroku berada di desa tidak jauh dari wilayah hutan ini. Tapi Inuyasha tidak terlalu yakin arah mana untuk mencapai desa itu. Samar-samar Miroku mengatakan desa ini beradan di arah matahari terbit.

Meskipun sedikit tidak yakin dan karena tidak ada pilihan yang lain. Inuyasha memutuskan untuk mencapai desa di mana Miroku berada. Inuyasha terus berlari dari tengah hari sampai menjelang sore hari berusaha keluar dari hutan. Dan tentu saja beberapa siluman ganas tidak memudahkan perjalanannya.

Inuyasha terus berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya mengikuti arah matahari terbit.

Sampai akhirnya.

Tidak jauh dari hutan tempat Inuyasha berada saat ini. Ia bertemu dengan seorang pendeta tua yang dengan mantra petir yang bertarung dan bertahan dari serangan siluman kalajengking raksasa.

Inuyasha tanpa pikir panjang menebasnya. Dan tubuh kalajengking besar yang tampak kokoh dan berbuku-buku hitam mengkilap itu hancur menjadi dua. Cairan hijau tua bercampur racun meledak di udara.

Sang pendeta tua awalnya cukup ragu dengan kemunculan _hanyou, _namun keraguan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sang pendeta mulai percaya ketika sang hanyou dengan haori merah tidak bergerak untuk menyerangnya.

Sang pendeta tua kemudian berterima kasih atas bantuan dari _hanyou _muda_._

Inuyasha menyilangkan tangannya dan mengangguk. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi panjang inuyasha menayakan arah di mana desa manusia berada.

Ia diberitahu, setelah keluar dari hutan ini dengan terus mengikuti arah matahari terbit dan melewati aliran sungai dangkal dan kemudian berjalan beberapa saat lagi. Ia akan menemui desa manusia.

Dengan pengetahuan itu Inuyasha kemudian melesat dan berlari ceapt menapaki tanah hutan. Tapi Inuyasha juga dapat merasakan aorma dan aura keberadaan siluman lain yang mengikutinya. Inuyasha menambah kecepatan larinya dan mengabaikan keberadaan kawanan siluman yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Berlari dengan waktu yang cukup lama di antara pohon tua besar dan semak belukar. Akhirnya ujung dari hutan ini terlihat. Inuyasha dengan cengiran lebarnya dan semangat akhirnya keluar dari wilayah hutan itu.

Namun kesenangan Inuyasha hilang ketika akhirnya ia menyadari aroma dari sekelompok kawanan siluman masih teguh mengikuti.

Berbalik dengan mengayunkan tubuhnya ke samping dan memutar arah kakinya yang baru menapak tanah dari lari kecepatan yang dipaksa berhenti. Inuyasha menghunus Tessaiga dan menunggu mereka mendekat.

Inuyasha tidak habis pikir apa sih yang diinginkan kawanan siluman ini darinya.

Padahal Inuyasha telah mencapai luar hutan ini. Tidak masuk akal jika luar hutan ini merupakan wilayah kawanan serigala. Jika memang ini wilayah mereka, bukankah seharusnya kawanan serigala ini menyergapnya langsung dari wilayah luar hutan terbuka. Namun mengapa mereka repot-repot berlari dan mengikuti lama dari dalam hutan yang jauh pula.

Kawanan serigala semain mendekat.

Dan pertempuran terjadi.

Mereka dengan semangat menggempur Inuyasha, bahkan dengan tewasnya beberapa kawanan serigala ini tidak menyurutkan keinginan mereka menyerang Inuyasha.

Namun Inuyasha tanpa kewalahan meladeni mereka. Kemenangan berpihak kepada Inuyasha. Tanpa sisa Inuyasha menebas mereka. Dan Pertanyaan Inuyasha terhadap apa keinginan kawanan serigala darinya tidak pernah terjawab sampai akhir.

Tapi di sinilah dia. Berdiri tidak jauh dari kawasan hutan.

Dan buruknya.

Matahari telah mencapai waktunya. Perlahan matahari itu tenggelam. Malam akan menggantikan siang.

Inuyasha tidak bisa mencegahnya. Tanpa keinginannya ,ia berubah menjadi manusia saat mata hari terbenam sepenuhnya.

Saat ini yang bisa dilakukan Inuyasha adalah terus berjalan.

Terus berjalan dan mencapai desa manusia di mana terdapat Miroku.

Yah bertahan sampai matahai terbit adalah prioritas utamanya. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak bertemu kesulitan besar dan mungkin berharap di tengah perjalanan menemukan suatu tempat persembunyian yang mampu mempertahankan hidupnya sampai pagi hari tiba.

Tanpa pikir panjang Inuyasha berjalan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

Inuyasha masih terengah-engah. Ia yang habis berlari cepat mengambil napas panjang dan mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Kemudian Inuyasha bersandar tubunya di pohon. Dengan menggunakan lengan kain merah haori, ia mengapus bulir keringat yang berada di pipi kanannya.

Dari tempat Inuyasha bersandar. Ia dapat melihat gerbang tinggi yang terbuat dari ukuran kayu besar yang di atasnya dibentuk menjadi runcing. Tidak kalah tinggi terdapat juga dinding dari kayu besar nan kuat yang berdiri mengelilingi sepanjang desa manusia ini, melindungi.

Di gerbang yang cukup besar terdapat empat penjaga dengan pakaian terbatas dan di lengkapi dengan baja pelindung bagian dada dan bahu mereka. Lilitan kain kasa melilit kaki dan tangan mereka. Tubuh besar berotot dengan wajah garang, mereka juga membawa tombak dan pedang berada di sabuk mereka.

'_Aneh..'_ Pikir Inuyasha awalnya. Mereka penjaga mengapa berpakaian perang.

Namun Inuyasha mencoba berpikir positif. _'Mungkin karena mereka menjaga gerbang desa dari serangan siluman..' _Tidak heran, karena tidak jauh dari desa ini terdapat hutan yang dipenuhi siluman buas.

Setelah bisa bernapas normal. Inuyasha mengambil langkah untuk mendekati penjaga.

* * *

.

########

* * *

.

Para penjaga itu mendongak mendengar langkah kaki.

Mereka cukup merasa heran dengan keberadaan pemuda tampan yang cukup bisa dikatakan cantik juga. Mata mereka menjelajahi di sekujur tubuh anak muda di depannya.

Salah satu penjaga menjilat bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" kata kasar salah satu penjaga yang tanpa memegang tombak. Mata pria ini rakus menatap leher jenjang dan kemudian bibir merah jambu di depannya dan cepat beralih ke iris mata Inuyasha.

"Aku mecari Miroku sang pendeta. Dia adalah temanku... dan dia berada di desa ini." Jelas Inuyasha. Inuyasha mulai risih dan juga tidak nyaman mendapat pandangan yang terasa menelanjangi tubuhnya.

Dua penjaga tertawa dan pria dengan pakaian perang ini melanjutkan perkataanya dan tersenyum. "Maaf cantik, untuk memasuki desa ini tidak murah. Kau harus membayarnya ya.. sayang." Pria ini terkekeh bersama dua penjaga lainnya.

'_berengsek kalian.'_ Inuyasha mengernyit dan sangat tidak senang mendengar mereka menyebutnya 'cantik' dan juga 'sayang'. Tangan Inuyasha terkepal erat dan ia memandang marah.

Sementara itu pria ini merasakan birahi menendang. Ia semakin merasakan keinginan untuk menjamah pria muda yang tampak marah namun terlihat lebih manis. "Jangan marah cantik. Kami akan mengijinkanmu lewat. Tapi kau harus membayar kami." Katanya pria ini dengan cengiran.

"Apa-" kata Inuyasha terputus.

"Bercinta dengan tubuhmu.. cantik." Pria mengatakan kurang ajar dan meraih lengan atas Inuyasha. Salah satu pria menggeleng dan mencegah. "Jangan, dia lebih cocok menjadi hadiah pimpinan." Tegasnya. Dan pria itu berdecak dan menggeleng, mengalah. "Ck, baiklah...menjadi yang terakhir merasakan tubuh ini... boleh juga."

"Berengsek lepaskan aku!" Inuyasha berontak dicengkraman yang kuat. Kemudian memukul wajah pria penjaga itu. Cengkaraman berhasil longgar sedikit dan Inuyasha menarik tangannya, lepas dari cengkramman.

Namun pria lain segera bertindak cepat dan melingkari tangan berototnya di sekeliling dada Inuyasha. Akibatnya tangan Inuyasha tidak bisa bergerak karena diblokir oleh lengan yang kuat. Pria itu terkekeh kotor.

"Berengsek kalian semua!" Inuyasha berontak dan mencoba melepaskan. Namun tubuh manusiannya terlalu lemah dari lari yang melelahkan juga kelaparan.

Salah satu pria mendekat dan memukul leher Inuyasha.

Seketika Inuyasha pingsan.

Pria ini menangkap tubuh lemas Inuyasha.

Pria lainnya menarik Tessaiga dari sabuk Inuyasha.

"Aku akan membawanya ke pimpinan." Kata pria ini dan meletakkan Inuyasha di pundaknya seperti karung kentang. Tangan kapalan menikmati kaki jenjang. Rambut hitam Inuyasha telah menyebar dan terjatuh lemas mengikuti gravitasi.

Pria lainnya mengangguk dan kemudian megamati pedang milik Inuyasha. Pria ini menarik gagang dari sarungnya dan terkejut melihat betapa rusak bilah pedang. Memandang heran dan aneh pada permukaan pedang rusak. "Pedang sampah.." Menggeleng dan dengan acuh pria ini membuang pedang Tessaiga dari tangannya.

Suara gedebluk dari Tessaiga yang menghantam tanah.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Moko-moko dan surai silver Sesshoumaru tertiup oleh terjangan angin di udara. Ia masih menaiki awan di tengah malam yang tak berbintang.

Malam telah semakin larut dan kegelapan menutupi daratan di bawahnya. Namun gelapnya malam tidak mencegah Sesshoumaru. Ia dapat melihat setiap detail dari permukaan dan juga bentuk, karena ia adalah Youkai murni.

Sesshoumaru melirik langit. Sekali lagi ia memikirkan saat betapa sial dan tidak beruntung _hanyou. _

Bulan baru telah berlangsung di sepanjang malam ini. Kesempatan Sesshoumaru membunuh Inuyasha semakin mudah.

Sangat mudah malahan.

Sepertinya dewa keberuntungan berpihak Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha menjadi manusia yang tidak berdaya.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini... dan silakan meninggalkan review. Agar KuroShiro-cchi dapat mengetahui apa yang kalian pikirkan.

Hehe selalu semagat SessInu ok! #dijitak Inuyasha

Arigatou tomodachi^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Warning : Sho-ai, typo, gaje, AU dll.**

**PAIR : SESSINU**

* * *

"Inu.."

"Inuyasha," suara yang cukup kecil, berbisik. Miroku berulang kali memanggil-manggil _hanyou_ yang telah berubah menjadi manusia.

Tetapi Inuyasha belum juga terbangun.

Miroku cukup putus asa. Ia tertangkap. Kaki, tubuh dan tangannya telah terikat erat ke sebuah kayu besar yang ditancap di tanah.

Dengan posisi berdiri ia terikat, Miroku tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Itu sungguh membuatnya iritasi.

Sebenarnya, jika saja semua lawan Miroku adalah _youkai. _Miroku tentu saja tidak akan mudah tertangkap seperti ini. Ia akan melawan mereka dengan mantra dan juga tipu muslihat yang dimilikinya. Kemudian jika ada kesempatan dan pengalih perhatian yang berhasil dilakukan, Miroku selalu bisa segera menyelinap dan meninggalkan tempat pertarungannya dengan _youkai._

Namun dewa tampaknya tidak berpihak kepada Miroku.

Kali ini lawanya manusia, duh bukan hanya satu manusia. Tapi gerombolan manusia, para bandit yang cukup bersenjata lengkap dengan jumlah anggota yang banyak.

Selain itu, desa tempat dia berada ini tidak memungkinkan untuk memiliki jalan keluar untuk menyelinap. Dinding yang terbuat dari pohon besar yang mengelilingi desa ini hanya memiliki dua pintu yang berfungsi untuk jalur masuk dan keluar.

Mustahil Miroku menghancurkan dinding kokoh dan mustahil mengalahkan segerombolan manusia ini sendirian. Kecuali menggunakan lubang angin yang mampu menghisap segalanya.

Tapi keadaan sekarang berbeda. Tentu saja Miroku bersyukur tidak memilikinya lagi. Memang karunia kutukan itu berguna, tetapi jika bayaran yang harus diberikan adalah nyawa... itu sama saja omong kosong. Sungguh tidak setimpal, mati diusia semuda ini ketika sepanjang hidupnya seharusnya bisa menjalani kebahagiaan dengan istri yang bersedia mengandung anak-anaknya. Ya, sungguh tidak setimpal.

Jadi disinilah Miroku terjebak.

Lebih menghawatirkan Miroku adalah keadaan temannya.

Inuyasha yang berubah menjadi manusia saat bulan baru berlangsung.

Hanya dengan kekuatan dan semangat saja tidak cukup untuk bertahan sebagai manusia. Keindahan eksotis dan murni Inuyasha merupakan magnet masalah. Keindahan dari wujud manusianya tidak bisa disangkal oleh jiwa lain.

"Oh, dewa. Inuyasha.. bangunlah," mohon Miroku, putus asa.

Miroku memejamkan mata, dalam kekalahan. Kemudian tersentak cepat ketika mendengar suara.

"Mi.. roku..." panggil Inuyasha lemah.

"Inuyasha, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Miroku pelan. Sambil melirik waspada kepada bandit yang berdiri jauh. Mereka bandit yang berjaga ada yang tertidur dan yang lainnya tampak mabuk sambil memeluk beberapa gadis desa yang hampir telanjang.

Inuyasha memejamkan mata. Perih dan sakit sangat terasa di pangkal lehernya.

"Ya, setidaknya saat ini." Inuyasha kecewa.

"Ini buruk, Inuyasha. Jika kita tidak pergi sekarang. Aku takut para bandit ini segera membunuh kita." Jelas Miroku. "Bisakah kau meloloskan dirimu dari belenggu itu, Inuyasha?"

"Heh, Miroku kenapa ya? Kau belum dibunuh?" heran Inuyasha.

"Tampaknya aku telah berhasil mencuri hati wanita milik pimpinan bandit." Kata Miroku. "Ketampananku ini memang mempesona."

'_Keh, ketampanan idiot lebih tepat.' _Cibir Inuyasha di dalam pikirannya.

"Yah... pokoknya jika kita tidak segera lolos sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpa kita kemudian? Pimpinan bandit ini cukup sibuk dengan wanita desa dan harta." Miroku menelan ludahnya. "Nah, jika sudah selesai pasti dia segera kemari."

"Jika saja aku bukan manusia. Sekarang aku sudah bisa menghancurkan belenggu ini." Inuyasha memperhatikan jika tangan kanannya telah dibelenggu gelang besi dengan rantai tersambung dengan gelang besi satunya lagi. Kedua kakinya juga bernasib sama, dibelenggu gelang besi berat dengan rantai yang saling menghubungkan.

Lingkaran gelang besi ternyata cukup besar pada ukuran pergelangan tangan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mulai untuk mencoba meloloskan tangannya dari borgol. Gemerincik rantai terdengar dengan setiap gerakan yang dibuat Inuyasha. Dengan melemaskan kemudian membuat telapak tangan dan jari-jari meringkuk menjadi kecil. Inuyasha mencoba meloloskan tangannya melewati lingkaran gelang besi.

Bergesekkan dan memaksakan melewati belenggu dingin membuat kulit lembut Menjadi lecet dan sakit. Namun, Inuyasha berhasil melepaskan tangan kanannya dari belenggu.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan membiarkan rantai masih terpasang di tangan kirinya, Inuyasha mendekati tempat Miroku.

Belenggu besi masih menggantung berat di tangan kiri Inuyasha, sama halnya berat yang berada di kedua kakinya. Gemericik rantai tercipta disetiap gerakan Inuyasha yang perlahan.

Kedua kakinya tidak bisa berjalan lebih bebas karena rantai berat yang saling mengubungkan tidak cukup panjang untuk memungkinkan gerakan bebas bahkan berlari.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan tali ini." Inuyasha cemberut. Ia tidak memilik cakar lagi saat ini.

"Inuyasha, ambil belati kecil di ikat pinggangku." Miroku menunjukkan dengan arah matanya.

Inuyasha menemukan belati kecil. Kemudian memotong tali yang mengikat sekitar tubuh Miroku. Belum sempat mereka bernapas lega dan mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

Suara siulan tinggi telah mengejutkan.

"Wah~ manis kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? apakah kau tidak takut menerima hukuman ya?" suara pimpinan bandit yang merayu namun memiliki tepi mematikan, acaman.

"Sial," Miroku berdecak dan akan melemparkan belati kecil ke wajah pimpinan bandit itu.

Namun sekejap mata Pemimpin bandit menghilang.

Kemudian muncul kembali tepat di belakang Miroku.

Refleks lambat manusia tidak bisa menandingi pedang panjang yang melesat cepat. Miroku berteriak nyeri ketika bahunya tertembus pedang tajam dari arah belakang. Darah segera menyebar cepat disekitar luka, membasahi pakaian.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha refleks menangkap Miroku yang jatuh ke depan.

"Nah, itu sebagian hukuman kecil karena berani mencuri wanitaku." Pimpinan bandit menyeringai.

"Berengsek!" Inuyasha menggeretakkan giginya. _'Sial.. kecepatan itu milik Youkai.'_

Miroku juga terkejut dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki pimpinan bandit_. 'Mengapa ia bisa bergerak secepat itu? jika memang ia Youkai, mengapa aku tidak bisa merasakan aura youkai...'_

Mata hitam pemimpin bandit ini tampak bersinar dengan kesenangan. Seringainya melebar ketika melihat Inuyasha. "Wah, benar kata mereka. Keindahan laki-laki manusia yang sangat langka. Kau memang sungguh indah..."

Melihat sorot mata tajam, marah Inuyasha membuat semakin bersemangat. "Siapa namamu? Hei, manis." Tanya pimpinan bandit tanpa melepaskan pandangannya di wajah marah Inuyasha.

Miroku mencengkaram pundak Inuyasha. Ia mencoba memperingatkan diam-diam dan berharap jika Inuyasha tidak akan menjawab dengan makian. Karena dengan perkataan kasar Inuyasha itu pasti mendorong pemimpin bandit marah.

Inuyasha yang sekarang berubah menjadi manusia tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan.

Apalagi lawannya kali ini 'pimpinan bandit' tampaknya bukan manusia biasa. Melihat dari kecepatan yang hampir menyamai youkai. Kemungkinan pimpinan bandit itu adalah _youkai_ kuat.

_Youkai_ kuat yang mampu menyembunyikan auranya sempuran. Sangat merepotkan dan pasti berbahaya.

"Tidak mau menjawab? Kau sangat pelit rupanya. Tapi, mungkin ini memang kesalahanku. Seharusnya sebelum aku meminta namamu, aku memperkenalkan namaku pertama." Seringai sombong dan dengan percaya diri ia mengatakan. "Namaku, Hakaitaiga..." sambil tersenyum ia melepaskan kalung yang melingkari leher berototnya.

Kalung yang lepas tidak lagi membendung aura _youkai_ yang tersembunyi.

Sekejap, aura youkai segera memenuhi udara.

Wujud Hakaitaiga juga mulai berubah. Iris hitam manusia telah berubah iris hijau dengan celah tajam predator buas. Rambut hitamnya mulai berubah menjadi emas. Telinganya menjadi runcing, tangannya mulai tumbuh cakar tajam. Kemudian Garis garis hitam seperti harimau mulai muncul di wajah dan seluruh kulitnya. Tubuh besar yang berotot semakin tampak kuat.

"_Youkai_ harimau." Taring tajam terlihat antara senyum predator yang berbahaya.

"Kau..." mata Inuyasha melebar.

.

.

.

'_...pembunuh ibuku.'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cambuk hijau racun dengan cepat memotong tubuh manusia menjadi dua bagian. Darah segera membasahi permukaan bumi.

Langkah kaki tanpa suara mendekati pedang yang tergeletak, terlupakan. Tangan bercakar tajam kemudian mengambil Tessaiga.

Tessaiga yang awalnya menolak tangan Sesshoumaru. Pedang Tessaiga yang akan selalu membakar setiap kulit _youkai_ yang berani menyentuhnya.

Sungguh kali ini tidak berekaksi apapun. Tidak lagi membakar telapak tangan Sesshoumaru ketika menyentuhnya.

Semua ini terjadi setelah pertarungannya dengan pedang Sounga. Sesshoumaru dapat menggunakan Tessaiga sekali.

Suara manusia terdengar di telinga sensitif Sesshoumaru.

"_Yo-yokai_..." suara gemetar manusia yang mengintip dari balik pintu besar desa. Bandit itu gemetar ketika melihat tubuh temanya terbelah dua begitu mudah. Segera dengan kaki gemetar bandit ini berlari dan segera memperingatkan teman dan pimpinanya.

"Hn, manusia kotor..." Sesshoumaru kemudian merasakan lonjakan aura _Youkai_ lain di dalam desa.

Tidak luput dari indra penciumanya yang tajam, aroma Inuyasha juga.

"Inuyasha..."

* * *

.

.

.** TBC**

**.**

.

* * *

Inuyasha : "Dasar terkutuk kau author!"

KuroShiro : "Hah apanya kakak?"

Inuyasha : "Hoekk..." #pasang wajah mual# "Sejak kapan jadi saudara. Saudaraku Cuma satu tahu!"

KuroShiro : "Aku adik tirimu, kakak! Ciyuuus.." #Ngeyel# "Iya sih, yg punya kakak tiri sexy. Ah setiap malam berapa kali main di ranjang kakak?"

Inuyasha : #lempar KuroShiro ke laut# "Mati kau!" #masih blushing#

KuroShiro : #bahagia# "Rileks aja gue bisa renang ini kwkwkwkw."

Inuyasha : Semua author yg menjadikan aku, UKE harus mati. Termasuk reader! #Menghunuskan Tessaiga#

Sesshoumaru : "Hn? Kau keberatan menjadi _uke_, Inuyasha? Kita selalu memainkan permainan r*pe tiap malam. Kalau kau bukan uke, kau tidak bisa merasakan kekuasaanku lagi.." #seringai# "Malam ini aku akan menghukumu. Kita main sampai pagi, Otouto."

Inuyasha : "Tidakkkkkkkkk!"

Readers+Author+KuroShiro-cchi : "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa~" #berseru bersama# SESSHOUMARU memang SEME! Aniki _awesome_!"

Sesshoumaru : #Menyeringai + Mengejar Inuyasha yang lari#

* * *

**A/N : **KuroShiro-cchi lagi iseng buat fic SessInu (Inucest) dan maaf tapi gak bisa panjang karena waktu buat mengetik fic ini sangat terbatas. #pundung dan bermaksud ingin peluk Inuyasha**dicegah Sesshoumaru#

KuroShiro mengucapkan Terima Kasih untuk review chapter sebelumnya, itu membuat KuroShiro senang XD Arigatou~ : **UzumakiKagari****, ****NamikazeNoah****, ****astia aoi****, ****Shiroi no Tsuki****, Dede****, ****Suoh Fuyuko****, ****kagurra amaya****, midha, ****, ****MJ, ****maru diamond****. **

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini... dan silakan meninggalkan review. Agar KuroShiro-cchi dapat mengetahui apa yang kalian pikirkan. Kemudian lagi mungkin ide jika kalian bersedia.

Hehe semangat SessInu ok! #dijitak Inuyasha

Arigatou tomodachi^^

Fiuuh ternyata mengetik itu sungguh lama haha. #dilempari keripik#  
Pasti update chap berikutnya jg lama, uh _gomen_.

Tapi sekali lagi tetap semangat SesshInu ok kwkwkw.

_See_ ya~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Inuyasha bukan milikku, aku bahkan tidak mengasilkan uang dari fic ini, pfffft

Warning : OOC, Geje, typo dll

Pair : SesshInu

.

.

.

.

"Indah sekali, ibu. Lihat sakura mekar itu." Jari mungil menunjuk ke arah pohon sakura.

Kelopak sakura yang tepisah dari tangkainya. Terbang dan jatuh tersebar menuju bawah. Membuat hanyou kecil ini menatap takjub, melihat kelopak pink yang jatuh disekelilingnya seperti hujan sakura yang indah.

Satu kelopak sakura mendarat di telapak tangan hanyou muda. "Begitu indah dan mengaggumkan. Andai aku bisa menjadi bunga sakura." Kata Inuyasha sambil memperhatikan permukaan kelopak merah jambu.

"Mengapa anak manisku? Mengapa kau ingin menjadi sakura, Inuyasha..." tanya Izayoi dengan senyum sayang. Tangan cantiknya mengusap perlahan surai perak lembut hanyou kecil.

"Sakura tidak dibenci manusia. Semuanya menyukai sakura. Karena itu ibu... aku ingin menjadi seperti sakura." Inuyasha tersenyum. Jari kecilnya membelai kelopak sakura yang mendarat di tangannya.

Izayoi hanya bisa tersenyum. Tapi, sirat mata _amethyst_ miliknya sedikit mengandung kesedihan. _'Sakura yang indah dan cantik, namun tidak bisa bertahan lama. Kelopak bunganya akan jatuh, hancur, dan membusuk di atas tanah. Dilupakan oleh semua, sampai pohon itu kembali hidup, menampilkan bunga cantik yang kembali mekar. Mekar sakura yang hanya bertahan beberapa hari, dan kemudian hilang. Siklus yang selalu berulang...' _

Tanpa diketahui, Izayoi sebenarnya tidak menyukai Sakura. Karena itu mengingatkannya waktu yang selalu berjalan. Meninggalkan waktu namun mendekati kematian. '..._Bunga Sakura seperti manusia. Waktu yang telah ditetapkannya hanya menciptakan kesedihan dan penyesalan untuk meninggalkan orang yang dikasihi. Oh, Kami-sama...' _Izayoi bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan apa jadinya ketika waktu itu berhenti berjalan untuknya. Ketika usianya mencapai batas waktu akhir dan tidak bisa bertahan. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan anaknya sendirian. Kesepian dalam kegelapan dan dunia kejam yang membencinya.

"Sakura yang cantik. Namun kecantikannya adalah fana. Tidak bertahan lama, terbatas oleh waktu yang singkat. Itulah bunga Sakura... Inuyasha." Jelas Izayoi, tangannya kembali mengelus surai panjang silver. Jari panjang dan elegan putri manusia ini menikmati nuansa lebut surai silver yang terjalin di antara jari tangannya yang tersebar.

Iris mata keemasan Inuyasha melebar ketika mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Ia merasa tidak adil untuk bunga sakura yang cantik. "Mengapa ibu... mengapa harus bunga Sakura? Itu tidak adil bukan? Seharusnya kecantikan seperti ini bertahan lama, karena bunga sakura itu sangat indah dan disukai semua orang... seharusnya... Sakura terus bersemi, selalu mekar cantik..." Inuyasha menunduk sedih.

Tanpa disadari hanyou muda, sebenarnya Sakura cantik ini seperti ibunya yang fana. Tidak abadi dan terbatas oleh waktu. Itu adalah manusia.

"Inuyasha..." kata Izayoi lirih.

Telinga segitiga putih Inuyasha berkedut ketika mendengar kesedihan yang dikandung di nada lemah ibunya. Ketika Inuyasha berpaling kepalanya, ia merasa ingin menangis. Hatinya begitu sakit dan sesak ketika melihat sepasang mata ibunya dihiasi air mata yang mengalir lembut menelusuri pipinya.

Inuyasha segera melopat dan memeluk kaki ibunya. "Ibu... mengapa menangis..." lirihnya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata Inuyasha yang hangat juga ikut mengalir. Setetes bulir air mata jatuh dan terpecah di atas kelopak bunga sakura yang teletak diam di atas tanah.

Izayoi kemudian jatuh berlutut. Ia menarik Inuyasha dalam pelukan hangat dan erat.

"Ketahuilah Inuyasha. Setiap mahluk hidup tidak ditakdirkan untuk sendirian. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk percaya," Izayoi berbisik rendah di sisi kepala hanyou kecil. "Percayalah masih ada orang lain yang masih mencintaimu."

'_Bahkan Youkai, meskipun dia tidak menampilkan kasih sayang yang nyata untukmu. Tapi di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, lambat laun dia akan menyadari hangat itu. Merasakan kehangatan cinta... tidak peduli seberapa kuat dia menyangkal. Karena perasaan cinta murni terlalu kuat untuk disangkal Youkai. Meskipun seberapa kuat dan kejam Youkai itu...' _Akhir kata Izayoi yang hanya berani bergema keras di dalam kepalanya.

#############*********###############

.

.

.

.

Cambuk beracun hijau melesat dan menampar keras, merobek jaringan daging dan otot punggung Youkai harimau.

Geraman sakit tersentak keluar dari kerongkongan Youkai harimau yang terluka. Dengan liar dan kemarahan yang mendidih ia membalik tubuh besar berototnya. Sekilas iris mata tajamnya terbesit jelas rasa ketakutan. Tapi secepat itu terlihat sekejab itu pula menghilang. Youkai harimau ini menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Dia malah menyeringai kejam. Menampilkan sepasang taring yang ternoda darah Inuyasha yang saat ini manusia.

"Wah wah, apa yang dilakukan pangeran youkai tertinggi di tempat kotor ini?" kata Youkai dengan ejekan.

"Kau telah melangar batas wilayah daerahku." Sesshoumaru tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengatakan itu sebagai alasan. Ia juga masih enggan mengakui kedatangannya di desa manusia hanya untuk Menemukan Inuyasha. Dan keadaan yang dilihatnya cukup membuat Sesshoumaru muak.

Tanpa diketahui, sebenarnya darah di seluruh tubuh Sesshoumaru telah bergejolak liar dalam kemarahan._ 'Hanya aku yang berhak mengancurkan Inuyasha.'_ pikir Sesshoumaru prosesif. Ia sangat marah melihat tubuh lemah Inuyasha yang manusia. Darah terus mengalir dari pundak dan membasahi surai hitam serta Haori merah yang Inuyasha kenakan. Matanya tertutup rapat, tubuhnya yang ramping telah merosot lemas di pelukan tangan bercakar Youkai harimau.

Sesshoumaru merenggangkan jarinya. Racun hijau mendesis diantara jari dan telapak tangannya.

Youkai harimau ini berdecak kesal. Matanya menatap remaja manusia cantik yang berada dipelukannya. Dia berdebat di dalam kepalanya, untuk berlari meninggalkan manusia ini di sini atau mengambil langkah bodoh, secara langsung menantang daiyoukai terkuat dari tanah barat. Ah, tampaknya pilihan kabur lebih baik dibandingkan yang terakhir. Tapi Youkai harimau ini tidak ingin melepaskan mangsa cantik yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Ia ingin merasakan tubuh ramping bergeliat dan berteriak ketika dia menembus dan menyetubuhi keras tubuh cantik manusia. Ia ingin merasakan melumat bibir ini dengan kasar, dan melihat air mata kesakitan mengalir deras dari iris _amethyst. _

Ah manusia yang indah ini mengingatkannya dengan wajah manis dari Hanyou kecil yang murni, tidak berdosa. Youkai harimau ini ingin menghacurkan dan menikmati kecantikan, menodai kesucian, dan merengut kebahagiaan dari segala mahluk yang memancarkan kemurnian.

Tangan Youkai harimau ini terangkat ke atas. Kemudian ia menjentikkan tangannya. _'Wahai pengikutku, patuhilah perintahku.'_ Bisiknya keras di dalam kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu iris matanya bersinar.

Tanpa bisa dicegah beberapa manusia dan semua bandit itu kehilangan kesadaran. Tubuh mereka mengikuti perintah, dikendalikan kekuatan tak terlihat youkai harimau. Mereka semua, manusia menjadi boneka hidup dan bergerak sesuai perintah tuannya.

Sesshoumaru hanya mendengus, meremehkan cara lemah youkai tersebut. "Kau akan melawanku dengan menggunakan mereka," pernyataan yang mengejek. "Sungguh cara menggelikan dari Youkai rendah sepertimu."

Youkai harimau ini hanya tertawa. Mengabaikan ejekan. _'Aku tidak akan terlalu bodoh untuk mati kedua kalinya di tanganmu lagi.' _Pikirnya mengingat masa lalu.

Semua manusia yang dikendalikan mulai mendekati Sesshoumaru.

Ranpa ragu atau gentar Sesshoumaru siap memotong tubuh manusia lemah dengan tangan bercakarnya. Dan sesuai dengan gerakan manusia yang mendekat ke arahnya. Cambuk hijau beracun tersentak dan bergerak membelah udara, memukul tubuh sehingga terbelah menjadi dua.

"Yah, paling tidak itu akan mengulur waktu..." licik youkai harimau ini. Tangan bercakarnya meraih kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Sebuah mantra sihir diucap cepat oleh yaoukai harimau. Sekejab itu pula sihir bekerja, dan menelan seluruh tubuh youkai harimau yang memeluk tubuh tidak sadar Inuyasha. Membuat mereka menghilang di telan cahaya, pergi teleport ke suatu tempat lain.

Sesshoumaru menggeram marah melihat Inuyasha dibawa pergi. Ia dengan sekali cambukan panjang telah memotong manusia yang menghalangi jalanya. Dia segera melompat dan berubah menjadi setitik cahaya besar yang bersinar terang dan melesat ke arah langit malam.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Fiuuh, kali ini seperti biasa KuroShiro akhirnya update. Dengan ketikan singkat, word singkat pula #tapi tetap pegel buatnya, ugh leherku# Gomene yang berharap word panjang, habisnya saya gak bisa mengetik dalam keadaan setengah hidup (begadang malam lagi)

Semoga saja yang gaje telah semakin gaje kwkwkw #plak# fic ini masih mengganjal, karena alurnya sudah tertata di dalam kepala ini. fuhhhh coba liburan datang dan ada antipegal lerher (?)... #berharap#

**Terima kasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya, ya. XD**

**UzumakiKagari, , Fuyuko Tsubasa, Kagura amaya, NamikazeNoah, maru diamond, MJ, ringo revenge, astia aoi, Uzumaki Naa-chan, guest. ****_  
_**

Kalian membuatku semangat terimalah pelukan ku ini kwokwokwoh #dilempar toa*pelukan ditolak*pundung dipojokan#

Sampai jumpa XD ya


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha bukan miliku, bahkan aku tidak menghasilkan uang dari ini! Psttt haya meminjam seluruh karakternya ok!**

**Pair : SesshInu**

**Rated : M for now.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Yaoi dll.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : Khukhu gomene ya, soalanya saya lagi tidak dapat setengah hidup sambil mengetik (baca: begadang malam) Karena itu nikmati apa yg ada. Yang kecewa jangan bunuh saya kwkwkw saya masih rela jadi manusia menyebalkan :P kwokwoh #dikejar readers+dilempar toak#

Berhubung Modem saya sekarat. Saya akan membalas review dengan singkat di sini saja.

* * *

Ahh! **Terima kasih untuk review dan telah membaca fic ini** :

**Astia Aoi : **Iya memang pendek :D haha benar tapi yang penting lanjut :) #dilempar kulit (?)#

**Maru Diamond : **Saya memang update lama, habisnya baru ada kesempatan ini :) haha pendek memang #nyengir

**Heriyandi Kurosaki** : haha pendek sangat memang :) tapi saya bisanya sampai situ saat itu #lagi mood begitu

**MJ : **Pastinya si youkai harimau mau yang enak2 dari Inuyasha, epph #Dicekek Sessho-kun

**Guest 1 : **hoho gk bisa janji mau panjang, tpi coba chap ini dulu ya :)

**Namikazenoah :** kwkwkw saya gak bisa janji banyak. Wah bersambung didetik2 bagus, saya gk sengaja, serius! #memang author ini bikin geregetan

**SasuNaru Anime** : thehe iya nanggung, tapi saya lagi gak bisa ngetik setengah hidup,dan jadinya sependek itu :) #usap leher

**Uzumaki Naa-chan :** Sekali baca cepat selesai ya XD tapi saya cukup lama loh mengetiknya kwkwkw ah tapi senang anda mau membacanya. :)

**Kim Victoria : **Saya masih gak bisa janji update cepet, tapi senang anda menikmati ini XD saya update pake gerimis #nyengir

**Ryuuji Shinkami Ashura : **hoho atas dukunganya terima kasih. Semoga SesshInu di fandom ini jg makin ramai :)

**Farenheit July : **Sekali lagi saya gak bisa janji. Saya ikut senang jika anda menyukainya XD

Dari sekian banyak review sekali lagi saya ungkapkan kalau saya tidak bisa janji upadate asap dan word yang panjang sepanjang laut yang bergelombang, soalnya memang tergantung keadaan saya juga hoho jadi kebiasaan buat geregetan #gigit kepala author#

Gomene ya, soalnya juga mengetik ketika ada kesempatan dan sesuai mood. Kalau tidak begitu saya yang kerepotan loh kwkwkw, tapi sekali lagi terima kasih untuk tetap review dan membaca fic saya untuk kalian semua. Kwkwkw tapi saya masih senang karena itu, sini saya kissu kalian semua! #ditimpukin*ditolak*pundung di pojokan#

* * *

.

.

.

.

Saya ingatkan lagi youkai harimau, Hakaitaiga adalah OC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

#**********(T^T)***********#

Napas panas menghembus udara dingin. Taring tajam dan senyuman jahat terpasang lebar di wajah youkai harimau. Ia sangat puas. Batu permata kutukan ini membawanya teleport ke hutan ini.

Tempat gelap dari hutan lebat dan yang paling dalam dari hutan terkutuk. Hutan yang banyak dihuni youkai liar berbentuk hewan yang tidak memiliki akal, hanya haus akan daging dan darah, bertahan hidup dengan memangsa kehidupan lain.

Ini tempat sempurna untuk menetap sementara. Jauh dari tangan beracun serta murka pangeran dari tanah barat, Sesshoumaru.

Tangan besarnya meremas paha Inuyasha yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar, menikmati kehangatan yang berada di telapak tangannya. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sekali.

"Hmm... mari kita mencari sayangku," Youkai ini, Hakaitaiga bersenandung senang. Sepasang iris hijau menelusuri lingkungan tempatnya sekarang berada. "Tempat nyaman untuk kita bersama menghabiskan malam bercinta..."

Telinga sensitif youkai mendengar jelas suara air terjun, aroma segar dari air memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Sambil mengikuti aroma air, Youkai harimau mengambil langkah dan melewati pohon besar. Ia kemudian melihat sungai jernih di mana batu besar dengan permukaan halus telah mempercantik penampilan.

Jika saja matahari terbit, batu dan pasir yang tertidur di dasar sungai ini akan terlihat jelas, bahkan beberapa ikan yang berenang juga akan terlihat karena kejernihan sungai yang menapilkan biru transparan, memantulkan cahaya dan warna langit. Selain itu terdapat air terjun besar dengan tinggi yang tidak terlihat dari jarak pandangannya.

Memicingkan mata mengamati daerah bawah air terjun, tempat yang diitari beberapa batu. Di mana air terjun itu menciptakan suara deras dan riak pukulan air di permukaan sungai yang tenang.

Ia memfokuskan matanya menembus birai air, mengamati daerah belakang air terjun yang berupa dinding batu yang berlumut. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat bayangan gelap di balik tembok liquit air yang bergerak konstan.

Hakaitaiga berasumsi jika di belakangnya terdapat gua. Dengan itu ia berjalan tenang mendekati tempat itu.

Sambil berjalan ia tidak bisa menahan untuk mengamati wajah manusia yang berada dipelukannya.

Wajah dari remaja manusia yang indah dan tampak murni. Meskipun manusia ini masih tertidur dan lemah ditawan dalam tangannya yang kuat.

Youkai harimau ingin segera melihat kembali iris _amethyst_ dari manusia ini.

Melihat segalanya, air mata dan ketakutan.

Melihat rasa sakit dan penderitaan.

Kenikmatan untuk melanggar tubuh indah yang murni.

.

.

* * *

************###**************

**(Alam mimpi)**

_Sakura berjatuhan di sekelilingnya._

_Tangan kecilnya memeluk sutra kimono ibunya. Jari tangan ibunya membelai perlahan rambutnya. _

"_Ketahuilah Inuyasha," suara lirih nan lembut sperti angin membelai telinga hanyou kecil. "Setiap mahluk hidup tidak ditakdirkan untuk sendirian. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk percaya..."_

_Mata Inuyasha yang berlinang air mata telah terbuka lebar, terkejut._

_Tangan hangat yang berada di kepalanya tiba-tiba menghilang._

_Aroma menenangkan ibunya menghilang._

_Kain kimono lembut yang berada digenggaman tangan kecilnya dan kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh ibunya menghilang._

_Ketika Inuyasha kecil membuka kelopak matanya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan siluet cantik ibunya. Panik dan takut Inuyasha berulang kali memanggil nama ibunya. Tapi hanya ada suara gemerisik angin dan kelopak sakura berjatuhan disekelilingnya acuh. _

_Inuyasha mengharapkan suara lembut ibunya kembali terdengar, memanggil namanya, sentuhan hangatnya, senyuman cantiknya._

_Tapi ia tidak dapat melihat ibunya di manapun._

_Kaki kecilnya yang tidak memakai alas kaki memijak bumi kering yang dihiasi kelopak sakura yang gugur. Ia hanya bisa melihat gerakan sakura berjatuhan disekelilingnya. Ia dapat merasakan gerakan angin yang terus berhembus. Angin membelai tubuhnya dan menerbangkan helai surai silvenya ketika berlari._

_Inuyasha terus berlari dan berteriak putus asa memanggil ibunya._

_Tapi tidak ada apapun. _

_Tidak ada kehidupan._

_Hanya gerakan konstan sakura berjatuhan dan suara angin memenuhi indranya._

_Suara langkah kakinya yang bergema keras diketenangan ini perlahan berubah menjadi lebih menakutkan._

_Langkah kaki kecil berhenti. Hatinya berbisik keras bahwa arah jalan ia berlari tidak memiliki akhir, tak berujung. Dia tidak yakin lagi jika arah yang diambil dapat menemukan ibunya kembali._

_Inuyasha kecil berhenti berlari. Napasnya seakan tersendat, air matanya berjatuhan deras menelusuri pipinya. Detak jantungnya meningkat._

"_Ibu... di mana..."Bibir bergetar membentuk kosakata dengan nada sedih. Matanya berhenti mencari siluet cantik, Ibunya. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata. Tangan kecilnya mencoba menghapus air mata. "Ibu... jangan tinggalkan aku..." Kata Inuyasha diselingi isak tangis._

"_Aku takut... sendirian..." rintihnya._

_Angin berhembus kencang._

_Menghempas dari arah belakang, tubuh hanyou kecil. Surai silver miliknya tergerak ke depan di terbangkan angin._

_Inuyasha kemudian memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang._

_Iris mata madunya yang berkaca-kaca melebar. Senyuman lega terbentuk di bibirnya._

_Pohon sakura tunggal dan dengan ukuran yang terbesar dan tampak tua, dihiasi kelopak merah jambu mekar._

_Di samping pohon itu terlihat bagian kain kimono yang tersampir di sisinya. Corak Kimono yang sangat dikenal Inuyasha. Itu dalah milik ibunya._

_Dengan semangat Inuyasha berlari._

_Ia ingin melihat di balik pohon sakura itu._

_Di mana ibunya berada._

"_Ibu!"_

_Jari kecilnya terulur ke depan. _

_Ingin meraih ibunya._

_Tapi hatinya tercekat. Air matanya kembali berjatuhan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, setiap ototnya melemah, tenaganya menghilang. Inuyasha sangat terguncang dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

_Ibunya tidak lagi memiliki sinar kehidupan di matanya. _

_Tubuh bagian depannya terdapat lubang berdarah yang membentuk di perutnya. Pakaiannya berlumuran darah, sebuah aliran kecil sungai darah menggenang di tanah, membasahi kelopak sakura yang jatuh disekelilingnya. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*************#####**********_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha terkesiap, matanya yang terpejam terbuka lebar. Mimpi buruk itu telah membangunkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Jantungnya terus berdetak liar. Kegelapan memenuhi visinya. Dengan mata manusia ini Inuyasha tidak dapat melihat di sekelilingnya.

Tapi nalurinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dan sangat dekat dengan dirinya saat ini.

Jentikan tangan bercakar. Api sihir merah tersulut begitu saja. Cahayanya menerangi seluruh ruang gua yang gelap.

"Ahhh... mimpi buruk? Sayangku..." tanya Hakaitaiga dengan seringai yang menunjukan taring. "Tapi aku senang akhirnya kau bangun. Meskipun aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidak bangun.." katanya diakhiri kekeh gelap

Tubuh Inuyahsa yang terbaring di lantai gua, tersentak dan beringsut mundur sehingga punggunya membentur dinding batu gua.

Tangan Inuyasha memeluk protektif lengannya. Rasa tidak aman dan juga takut mulai merayap di hatinya. "Bajingan..." Inuyasha menggeretakan giginya. Ia masih bisa merasakan nyeri berdenyut di sisi lehernya, dan cair basah dari darah yang berada di kulitnya. Di mana taring yaoukai harimau itu dengan kasar mengigit lehernya, melukai untuk menikmati teriakan dan rasa darahnya.

"Nah-nah sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita..." kata Hakaitaiga tenang, namun merayu. Tangan bercakarnya terulur ke depan. "Kemarilah manisku, datanglah ke dalam pelukanku." Rayunya tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Lebih baik aku mati." Marah Inuyasha. "Jangan berani mendekat bajingan!"

"Keras kepala," Hakaitaiga mencibir. Tapi senyum sombongnya kembali terbentuk di bibirnya, taringnya terlihat sekilas. "Ah, tapi itulah yang membuatmu semakin menarik."

Tiba-tiba ia menjentikan tangannya lagi, kali ini ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "Siapa namamu manusia cantik? Aku sudah memberi tahu namaku, Hakaitaiga. Lebih baik kau juga harus mengingat namaku itu..." _'Agar kau bisa meneriakan namaku ketika aku menjarah pantat perawan itu..' _Lanjut youkai harimau dalam pikirannya.

"Keh, aku tidak butuh namamu!" bentak Inuyasha. Telapak tangannya mencengkram erat kain haori tikus api. "Lebih baik enyah kau dari hadapanku!... kau mahluk rendah, menjijikan."

Hakaitaiga mulai tidak senang. Ia mulai muak dengan perkataan kasar dari manusia cantik dihadapannya ini. "Kau seharusnya tahu posisimu. Sekarang kau bagaikan pelacur tak berdaya, tidak memiliki pilihan selain menyebar kedua kakimu lebar-lebar."

Perkataan itu bagaikan pedang es yang menusuk perutnya. Inuyasha merasa ngeri sekaligus mual. Ia tidak mau seperti ini. Jika saja malam ini ia tidak berubah menjadi manusia. Ia pasti tidak akan dalam kesulitan seperti ini. Ia akan menebas youkai menjijikan yang ingin memperkosanya.

Youkai kejam yang membunuh ibunya.

Tapi di sini Inuyasha tidak berdaya, lemah bahkan Tessaiga tidak bisa membantunya. Tidak ada Kagome, Miroku dan yang lainnya sekarang.

Hanya ada Inuyasha sedirian.

Dan Inuyasha juga tahu sebentar lagi nasib kejam akan menimpanya. Nyawanya dan tubuhnya akan disiksa dan lecehkan oleh youkai harimau ini.

Inuyasha tidak mau.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Bahkan ketika kebenciannya dan balas dendam menginginkan kematian youkai harimau ini. Tubuh Inuyasha yang sekarang manusia tidak mungkin melakukannya, mustahil.

'_... Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga janjiku. Aku lebih baik mati, daripada terus hidup dan membiarkan bajingan ini...' _Inuyasha bahkan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata 'memperkosa' yang ditunjukan untuk ibunya di surga dari dalam pikirannya. Itu terlalu kejam, rendah dan menjijikan. Bahkan dalam kalangan manusia seks antar laki-laki adalah tabu. Memikirkan seorang pria menikmati tubuhnya seperti itu saja, sudah membuat Inuyasha merasa kotor.

Tangan Inuyasha beringsut ke dalam lengan haori merah. Di mana pisau lipat kecil yang diberikan Kagome terselip di dalamnya. Jarinya menyapu permukaan solid, pisau lipat.

"Ingat namaku, wahai manusia. Karena secara rela atau tidak kau akan berteriak namaku. Meskipun kau menolak, tubuhmu akan mengemis untukku." Kata Hakaitaiga sombong. Otot lidahnya menyapu bibirnya lagi. Mata hijaunya bersinar di redupnya cahaya dalam gua.

Matanya dengan rakus mengamati tubuh Inuyasha.

Nafsu yaoukai harimau meningkat. Ketika melihat bibir pink dan mata amethyst cantik yang memandang benci ke arahnya. Kulitnya yang mulus, lembut terlihat rapuh namun sangat merangsangnya. Hakaitaiga ingin menelanjangi remaja manusia ini. Membebaskan tubuh manusia dari pakaian yang menyembunyikan keindahannya.

Ya, menelanjanginya.

Dengan itu Hakaitaiga memutuskan untuk menwujudkan keinginannya. Ia melompat dan menerjang ke depan, ke tubuh remaja yang tidak siap dan tidak mampu menandingi kecepatannya.

Refleks lambat manusia yang sekarang Inuyasha tidak sempat menghidarinya.

Tubuh Inuyasha segera di tarik ke samping. Di tidurkan paksa di lantai batu gua.

Tubuh ramping Inuyasha tidak mampu menadingi kekuatan dan ukuran youkai harimau besar yang menjulang di atasnya. Menyematkan tubuhnya dengan tangan bercakar yang mencengkaram kuat.

Dengan itu tangan Inuyasha telah kehilangan pegangan pada belati lipatnya. Ia benar-benar terjebak.

"Sayangku... tunjukan keindahanmu," rayu licik Hakaitaiga. Tangan bercakarnya mencengkaram kerah depan haori merah.

"Apa-" mata Inuyasha terbuka lebar, ketakutan.

Penis Hakaitaiga bergetar melihat wajah cantik ketakutan. Sekali tarikan yang kuat, ia menyobek dan menarik paksa haori merah tikus api dari tubuh Inuyasha.

Tanpa bisa dicegah setetes air mata jatuh dari mata amethys miliknya. "Hentikan!"

Tawa jahat youkai harimau beresonasi keras di dalam gua.

Suara deras dari air terjun bahkan tidak dapat membendung luapan suara jahat dari Hakaitaiga.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bola putih cahaya yang menembus langit kelam. Bermanuver rendah dan cepat bertujuan ke bawah dataran rendah, tanah yang tandus.

Pijakan lembut dari tumit yang menyentuh tanah pertama. Surai silver panjang yang tersebar angin, perlahan kembali jatuh tenang di pundaknya. Moko-moko putih kembali tersampir tenang di sisi tubuhnya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi yang tampan namun dari sepasang matanya menyiratkan murka diam yang besar dan siap meledak. Iris emasnya berkilat di tengah kegelapan.

Tatapan Sesshoumaru dengan seksama mengamati lingkungan sekitar.

Kehidupan malam yang sunyi, bahkan suara atau gerakan lemah dari serangga kecil termasuk kunang-kunang telah meniadakan keberadaannya. Hanya mendomisansi adalah suara aliran sungai tenang bersama suara deras pukulan air terjun yang jatuh dari puncak tebing tertinggi.

Akhirnya pandanganya mendeteksi suatu siluet besar.

Sepasang mata asing memandang ganas dari balik kegelapan. Kemudian sepasang menjadi dua, dan semakin bertambah.

Sesshoumaru mendengus. Ia tahu apa yang menghadangnya adalah bagian dari youkai harimau. Ini bukan apa-apa untuk Daiyoukai sepertinya.

Sihir murahan seperti ini hanya semakin membuat Sesshoumaru ingin tertawa. Setelah semua youkai yang hanya bisa mengandalkan sihir hanyalah sampah, pengecut lemah, kekuatan youkai-nya tidak berguna karena terlalu rendah, ya cukup tepat untuk deskripsi dari youkai harimau, Hakaitaiga.

Saat ini Sesshoumaru lebih terfokus menemukan jejak aroma Inuyasha.

Jejak aroma dari Inuyasha ada di sini, tapi hanya berakhir sampai sungai ini. Dan tampaknya keberadaan roh Izayoi tidak bisa membimbingnya lagi, waktu keberadaan dan energi rohnya mungkin tidak lagi bisa menahannya berada di dunia cukup lama.

Memang pada kenyataannya, Sesshoumaru bisa sampai di sini dari bantuan roh Izayoi. Tapi bukan berarti Sesshoumaru yang meminta. Roh Izayoi sendirilah yang mendatangi dan putus asa meminta Sesshoumaru untuk menolong Inuyasha.

Sialnya lagi jarak yang ditempuh untuk mencapai tempat ini memang cukup jauh juga. Sesshoumaru hanya bisa memikirkan berbagai siksaan dan rasa sakit yang akan diberikan untuk Hakaitaiga. Ya, jika saja sampai saat itu ia berani membunuh Inuyasha.

Karena yang berhak untuk membunuh Inuyasha adalah Sesshoumaru. Hanya Sesshoumaru.

Hijau bersinar, racun mematikan yang berdesir dalam kematian di antara telapak tangannya. Sesshoumaru dengan cambuk hijaunya membelah dua tubuh youkai ular yang berani menyerang pertama ke arahnya.

Kemudian lagi dengan berani semua youkai dengan bentuk hewan itu akhirnya berani mendekati Sesshoumaru.

Dengan jumlah puluhan youkai. Ukuran yang bermacam-macam, dan kebanyakan berukuran besar melebihi ukuran tubuh manusia.

Satu yang terbesar sendiri, mengambil bentuk dari harimau putih dengan ukuran yang hampir menyamai ukuran saat Sesshoumaru mengambil wujud hewan _youkai Inu Shiro_.

Itu adalah replika dari sihir Hakaitaiga sendiri yang menyerupai bentuk hewan besar harimau. Replika youkai tersebut berdiri bangga dan mengaum ke arah Sesshoumaru. Bumi dan hutan bergetar dalam gelombang udara yang menghantam, sihir bergerak liar di udara akibat kekuasaan replika youkai tersebut.

Ekspresi tenang Sesshoumaru bahkan tidak bergeming. Tangannya dengan santai beristirahat di atas gagang pedang Bakusaiga.

Di sisi Bakusaiga juga terselip Tensaiga, dan Tessaiga yang ia di temukannya di depan gerbang desa manusia.

Tanpa diduga ternyata, Tessaiga Inuyasha yang terselip di ikat obinya mulai bergetar. Ya Tessaiga telah berdetak, seakan mengundang Sesshoumaru untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

Senyum sinis terbentuk di bibir Sesshoumaru. Tangannya berpindah dan membelai ujung gagang Tessaiga yang tidak membakar tangannya. "Menarik..." gumamnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ha-ah, saya menyadarinya bahasa yang saya gunakan kebanyakakan vulgar sperti: P*nis

Maka dari itu yang di bawah umur dilarang baca (yah, saya sudah cukup umur pula untuk menulisnya)

Oh, :) jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review agar KuroShiro-cchi tahu kalian XD

Ada yang mau lemon? si Inuyasha rape sama yang youkai atau ttp Sessho-kun?


End file.
